Metals for Catan (Seafarers Scenario)
The Metals for Catan Scenario is a scenario that can only be played with the Metals for Catan Map. It is recommended that you have played at least one other seafarers scenario such as The 4 Islands/The 6 Islands before playing this scenario. This scenario has the rating of ⓳ Introduction As Catan's resources are being depleted, and the once Ore-rich mountains are no longer Ore-rich, a group of explorers are sent in search of new islands to prospect for Ore to make metal. After days of exploring, they finally come across a group of islands that seems too good to be true: A highly mountainous archipelago rich with Ore, and there are even huge deposits of gold! As word travels, trade ships depart for the islands to bring metal back to Catan, and happily trade resources for gold. There is just one problem though, you will need somewhere to smelt all that ore into metal. Setup Build The Metals for Catan Map (Links at the bottom of the page) as stated on its respective page. The first and second Settlements can be placed anywhere, and a road or a boat can be placed next to them. Gameplay Changes When a Gold Hex's number is rolled, you take 1 gold ore (an upside-down gold token) for each Settlement on the Gold Hex, and 2 for each City (If you do not have the Traders & Barbarians expansion pack, you must find something else to use as gold). Both the pirate and the robber are used, and either one can be moved when a 7 is rolled. Both the pirate and the robber start next to the board. Smelteries and Smelting Smelteries can be built with 3 Brick, and can be placed on any unoccupied intersection with one or more of your roads going to it, regardless of distance from nearby Settlements or Cities. To place a Smeltery, use a settlement and place it at its highest setting. One Ore (gold ore or an Ore resource) can be smelted each turn for each of your Smelteries. Smelting gold ore To smelt a gold ore, simply flip it right-side up. It can now be used for trading with other players, and 2 gold can be traded into the bank for any resource. Smelting an Ore resource To smelt an Ore resource, place the Ore face-up on the table in front of you and place a Catan Chit on top of it. It is now an Ingot, and 3 Ingots can be traded to any ship for a victory point. When trading Ingots to a boat, return the Ore cards and Catan Chits to the bank, except for one, which you keep as a victory point. Winning The first player to reach 14 victory points wins the game. All players who's turns come after that player in the round get one more turn for a chance to tie them. Compatibilities The Metals for Catan Scenario is compatible with most house rules not related to Desert Hexes or harbors, and can only be played with The Metals for Catan Map. Compatible Maps * Metals for Catan 1 (Seafarers) * Metals for Catan 1 (Seafarers 5-6 Player Expansion) * Metals for Catan 1 (Seafarers 7-8 Players) * Metals for Catan 1 (Seafarers 9+ Players) Poll Have you played this scenario? How much do you like it? Have not played it, no need to Have not played it yet, but would like to Hated it Disliked it "Meh" Liked it Loved it I hate polls Category:Custom Scenarios Category:Seafarers Custom Scenarios